


Fever Dreams

by FallenAutte



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Sick Character, Sickfic, kai is an asshole but he doesn't like letting his friends suffer nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 00:09:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20164903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenAutte/pseuds/FallenAutte
Summary: Jay is sick again.





	Fever Dreams

Winter is generally a peaceful time of year, but it's also extremely annoying to everyone who isn't a nindroid with ice powers. But to Jay, winter is  _ especially _ aggravating.

For one thing, his immune system has never been the greatest, and ever since he had been infected with Fangpyre venom (even after he was cured), he has trouble regulating his own body temperature. He  _ hates  _ winter. Its existence may as well be a personal attack against him. No amount of blankets or immune boosters or vaccines can keep him from getting sick every year when winter rolls around, and he makes sure to let everyone know  _ exactly _ how much he suffers when he's ill.

The others hate winter almost as much because of Jay's complaining, and each day they draw straws to see who has to deal with him.

The only one who actually enjoys taking care of him is Zane, whose patience and compassion outweighs the incessant whines from his sick companion. Cole is sweet, but even his stable patience is tested by Jay, and Kai hardly stands a chance. The first time he was given "taking care of Jay" duty, he nearly burned a hole through the wall in his frustration within the first couple of hours. He's gotten better about it since then, but his patience is still thinner than paper and easily snapped.

Of course, there are exceptions to everything…

* * *

**** Kai wakes to the sound of quiet sobbing. The room is dark - save for the soft shimmer of Cole's reading lamp that he uses as a nightlight sometimes - and he needs to squint to see even basic detail until his eyes adjusted. With his mind still hazy with exhaustion, it takes him a moment to realize that the sobs and whimpers are coming from Jay. The fire elemental puffs, and rolls out of bed. He lands with a soft  _ thump  _ with his socks against the floor.

His sluggish movements cause the floorboards to creak while he shuffles over to Jay's bottom bunk on the other side of the room, but he's thankful that his eyes have adjusted to the gloom already. He can clearly see his teammate curled up and fidgeting in his sleep, his face pale and skin clammy while he holds onto his blanket rather than covers himself with it. He reeks of sickness.

With a grunt and shift of the floorboards, Kai adjusts himself to be seated beside his friend's bed, and gently strokes his forehead in a soothing rhythm. He can’t tell with just his hands whether Jay has a fever or not, but even someone who’s never experienced one before would be able to tell that something was wrong with Jay. Unfortunately, there isn’t much that he can do; taking care of fevers is more along the lines of Zane’s expertise, but he can still try to help calm Jay down from whatever dream he’s suffering from. Luckily, the gentle touches seem to be working.

Jay’s whimpers and fidgeting die down, and he begins to appear far more comfortable. Kai lets out a breath, and shifts to stand up, but he freezes when he hears his name. Jay looks up at him through dulled eyes that look almost black in the light.

“Yeah, buddy?”

“C..can you stay? ...With me?” Jay’s tired whimper - filled with fear and desperation - shoots Kai directly in the heart. With a sigh, he nods, but still stands up only to grab his own pillow and blanket from his bed, both of which he sets down beside his sick friend’s bed.

He was going to ask if he needed anything, but by the time he sits back down on his pillow, Jay has already drifted off again.


End file.
